


Cool×3

by DraconSinss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: The magnificent Sans is cool!There just so happens to be more of him that are... Just as cool.





	Cool×3

“YOU ALL ARE SO- ...COOL!!!!” Was the first thing the easily excited skeleton ever said to his interdimensional (interuniversal-?) counterparts. A huge smile stretched across his normally static face, big blue eyelights shimmering almost adorably.

 

The others seemed to freeze.

 

He was… _different._ Right away, everyone else knew that he and where he came from was… _different._

 

They all looked at him, his brother, _his home_ as if they were all one big anomaly.

 

Though to be fair, they kind of were.

 

His brother seemed to get along with everyone pretty great. He was acting more sociable than Sans usually seen him, anyways.

 

He was proud that his brother got along with… everybody.

 

Even when Sans himself didn't, despite his friendly demeanor.

 

He had been a very miniscule part of his home being merged with two others’. Actually, he barely recalled what had happened. One second he was underground, the next he was above remeeting different versions of monsters he already knew.

 

His brother knew, though.

 

From what he could gather, the first two universes apparently had collided a few years ago and had a really rough meeting. His brother had pointed out how the others seemed very… off-put by their presence.

 

Sometimes he'd forget and accidentally spook the other hims.

 

“THIS IS SO COOL!!!” He'd squeak, often, in random fits of excitement.

 

In response the others would either shout and teleport away (cool!) or yell at him for surprising them.

 

They were very… skittish… But he meant it!

 

They were _cool_ . They were unlike anything Sans had ever seen. People who looked just like him- _were_ him- but also _weren't_.

 

They had the same stocky build, the same bones, the same _faces_ . In some cases they even shared the same _experiences_ \- which was very interesting as well as _cool._

 

He wanted to know _everything._

 

What was their favorite foods? What was their favorite childhood memory? Who was their first crush? How they walked, how they talked, how much they really were just like him… and how much they _weren't_.

 

Though, most of his questions got waved off at some point, sadly. Especially when they got a bit personal. The other hims always seemed a bit more closed off than he was...

 

_“blue?”_

 

Ugh. And more _lazy._ They all seemed very lazy when compared to him. Though Sans enjoyed a nap every once in a while, he noticed his counterparts spent an unhealthy amount of time _not moving_. He wasn't as active as the different versions of his brother, but still! Even his brother moved more than the Hims. And that was almost impressive, the only movement his brother ever did were very occasional ansty walks. Were the Hims creatures that had physical fat, he'd be extremely concerned.

 

But they were skeletons.

 

So he supposed that didn't really matter, anyways.

 

_“...blue. hey.”_

 

Sans- er… the only himself that constantly wore a worn out blue hoodie- particularly, he found okay. In addition to _cool._ He wasn't… _loud_ like he was. Always reasonably quiet, always somewhat calm. Even when his smile had noticeable tension at the seams.

 

People really liked him. He was charismatic, an ability he himself apparently did not share.

 

_Cool._

 

Sans was pretty sure there was an unspoken agreement that this him was the leader. For good reason too. He wasn't the best listener, but this him definitely knew what he was doing. He was _charismatic._ People listened to him.

 

Though sometimes Sans couldn't follow, he felt the _group_ conversations were more _science_ conversations. He either wasn't filled in enough to understand what the leader him was explaining to everybody or ...just plain didn't get it.

 

Everyone else seemed to understand just fine.

 

...But that was just one of the differences between him and, well, Him. Right?

 

This version of himself was smart. Like really smart.

 

Smart like his brother

 

...And red

 

...and their brothers.

 

Sans thought he was cool.

 

This him was _cool_.

 

 _He_ protected his own brother really well, too. And despite his lack of effort and utter indifference towards most topics, _he_ provided well for his family.

 

As far as he knew, this him had a good job in science. Though he could never comprehend what of, he knew the him that could really enjoyed it. And got paid well for it.

 

It was very… _cool_.

 

Sans would catch himself stretching his smile uncomfortably when he thought about it too much.

 

He had to take a breathe and wipe his eyes. Not as good didn't mean bad. He just had to keep that in mind.

 

_“pffft… heheh! yer jokin’, right?_

 

The biggest one, albeit slightly, was probably the weirdest to look at. Not saying that he looked _weird._ Just very different. _Cool._

 

Spiked collar, red jacket and black accents weren't really Sans’ thing.

 

But they sure were _his._

 

The biggest him could rock a leather jacket like he was born in one. Unlike himself, this him could pull off the cool and edgy look without being patronized for being cute in literally anything he wears. It was _cool._

 

This him also had scars. Big scars. Long scars that ran down the top of his skull, down through his eye socket. Scars that let people know that he might be made of glass, but it was the sturdiest bullet-proof glass ever created.

 

These were hard earned scars Sans would never want to get, but still envied.

 

His brother was just like him, bigger than everybody else and darker too. He also had scars.

 

Scars that made Sans’ eyes wet when he thought about them too much.

 

These versions of him and his brother were inarguably the hardest to ask questions. Very yelly.

 

_Snap! “Sans!”_

 

“Huh-?!”

 

Sans reeled back from the snapping fingers.

 

There was a loud obnoxious burst of laughter. “HAHA! Shit blue, yer sure are fuckin’ stupid.”

 

Sans blinked. “...Blue?”

 

The… him with the blue hoodie smiled sheepishly, he and him were standing next to each other, in front of himself - _stars that was confusing-_

 

“Decided on nicknames while you spaced out. I'm still Sans. Big red asshole is Red. Hope the name Blue doesn't give you the _blues.”_ Blue Hoodie Him said.

 

Before Sans could respond, the biggest him- _Red?-_ cut in. “Now when I kick yer ass I can say I made yer black and _blue._ ”

 

Sans was smart and cool.

 

Sans was edgy and cool.

 

Sans… could handle anything that was thrown at him.

 

Sans’ smile became strained. “Cool! A nickname!” He responded.

 

“Now, let's discuss chores.” The newly renamed _Red_ began, sending Sans a too-wide grin.

 

Sans was cool. Sans could do this.

  
...even if it means having to do a third of the chores.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, sorry for not being active or posting anything lately. It've just been very tired and unmotivated.
> 
> Hopefully that doesn't reflect too much on this work, though I know it definitely isn't the best.
> 
> And to be honest, this was pronanly only amde because I've read [ A Little Blue by SansyFresh ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648748/chapters/26205309) so many times. It's really good.


End file.
